I just wanted to say goodbye
by Ice Phoenix 1213
Summary: There was a time you loved me and I thought that someone had thawed my broken heart and promised to never break it. But whatever we had was slowly fading away, until it was completely gone. I don't know what I did wrong. But I just wanted to say goodbye. First of the I just wanted to say series.


I just wanted to say goodbye

Summary: There was a time you loved me and I thought that someone had thawed my broken heart and promised to never break it. But whatever we had was slowly fading away, until it was completely gone. I don't know what I did wrong. But I just wanted to say goodbye.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**There was a time that you loved me…**

_Harry was walking along Hogwarts, after the Final Battle he took his NEWTS in his 8__th__ year and graduated. Dumbledore offered him a position for being the Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts and he accepted. But there were other people who were also offered a position among them was Draco Malfoy._

_After the war both of them had a truce, it was pointless after all to continue arguing after the war they've been through. But lately Draco was staring at him all the time, whenever he looked behind him or when he looked up he would see a pair of silver irises staring back at emerald green ones. Harry was getting really restless because he thought Draco was up to no good. _

_Until that day happened. Harry was walking to his classroom during the summer to prepare for the students who were coming in a month when Draco cornered him._

"_What do you want ?!" Harry asked angrily._

"_You" Draco responded and kissed him._

_At first Harry was stunned but he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and ran his hand through the blonde locks. Draco also circled his arms around Harry's waist and hugged the slimmer raven to his broad frame._

_After a while the parted rather breathlessly and were staring at each other's eyes._

"_I love you" Draco said._

**and I thought that someone had thawed my broken heart and promised never to break it.**

_They were seated at Harry's bed while checking the essays of the students when Draco asked "Harry, what's with the long scar on your back."_

_Harry froze and started panicking and turned to see Draco's worried eyes staring back at him. He just sighed and started to tell his story._

"_It was my uncle, he whipped me for not finishing my chores and it had always been like that ever since…"_

_Throughout Harry's whole story Draco started to hug him from behind and cried every time he did. When Harry finished Draco said,_

"_I'll never treat you like that, I love you so much."_

_And that single statement brought happiness to his broken heart._

**But whatever we had was slowly fading away, **

"_Hey Draco" Harry greeted enthusiastically as he entered the potions lab. "So today was a Hogsmeade weekend and I wanted to know if…" he continued until Draco cut him off._

"_I have to go somewhere," Draco said coldly without even bothering to look at him. "Don't bother me." Draco said once more and left._

_A tear slipped down Harry's face as he looked down. Draco had forgotten that it was their anniversary._

**until it was completely gone.**

_Harry was apparated to Diagon Alley after calming down after the debacle in the Lab. While walking through the Leaky Cauldron he saw that Draco was kissing another brunette man rather heavily. Harry just turned and walked away his heart shattered because when he thought that there was someone who was going to love him, it was never there._

**I didn't know what I did wrong.**

_After what he saw in Leaky Cauldron, Harry wrote a letter changing his will in Gringotts and sent the letter out with an owl. He started storing his important things in his trunk and brought out a silver dagger. He wrote one more letter and slit his wrists and neck deeply. He fell to the floor and was embraced by the arms of darkness not knowing that there was someone who was watching him in horror._

**But I just wanted to say Goodbye…**

_Author's note: Should I create a sequel?_


End file.
